The Fight
by Sabre gurl
Summary: Read if you dare! Lol! It’s about HG/DM after Hogwarts I don’t explain what happens but the poem does! They have a bloody battle, read to see how it ends! Will there love flame or will they fight to the death! RR!
1. Him and Her!

Hey! All hope you enjoy if not to bad. It's quick but sweet, well maybe not but please deal with my spelling and grammer if you need an explanation why it's so bad read my info. Any way this is a semi poem then into the story with no explanation I know but I wanted the reader to come to there own conclusion on why they are where they are. Well uses your imagination and enjoy! `~!Antoinette!~`  
  
He stood lost not knowing  
  
Wrong from right  
  
Up from down  
  
Be was stuck in a world of gray  
  
She set out from her world of black and white, in to his world of gray  
  
She was on a journey to find him to show him the way out  
  
But the more she tried to help the more lost he became  
  
She soon came to realize he wasn't looking to be found  
  
He was looking for someone to be lost with  
  
To share the bliss of the unknown  
  
Never knowing what was to come, living on the edge  
  
To be lost with him in total confusion  
  
He wanted her to feel full freedom with out worries to slow you down  
  
Her love was strong but her mind couldn't handle it  
  
She know if she was to stay insanity would take her over  
  
So she left his world of cloudy days for her crystal clear ones  
  
Her heart broke and her soul shattered to leave her one true love  
  
But she needed a life of stability  
  
She had to know right from wrong and up for down to survive  
  
With out her world of black and white and full understanding she was nothing  
  
They lived in two different worlds  
  
He wanting to change her as she was trying to change him  
  
They both loved if only for a minute, in time  
  
Two people with opposite lives came together  
  
Just for a moment to share in the power of love  
  
They could not bare to live together nor could they fathom to live apart  
  
They both did learned to live without the other  
  
For they know they could never be together  
  
And they learned the greats lesson life could give  
  
It is better to have loved and let go  
  
Then to have never loved at all  
  
Both had left an open wound on the others heart that would never heal  
  
That would stay forever a reminder 


	2. The Battle

Hope you enjoy! I think I has something but that's me, I love there fight! Well read and sorry again for not stating where it started but I had a thought and here it is. `~!Antoinette!~`  
  
She had come to take her revenge on her ex-lover. For he would not leave his life of evil and pain for her life of understanding and goodness. Why? She did not know and didn't want to know. He was now her enemy and she had been sent to kill him by a boss of hers. There battle was ferrous wands had been broken and kicked aside, knife and daggers the new weapon of choice. The battle had been going on for hours know. Both wanting to take the other down, pure pain feeding there need to win. In a moment of hesitation his knife had grazed her arm and quickly she reacted, her dagger slicing open the skin of his cheek. Widows had been broken just moments before and they both where covered in glass that had been imbedded in there backs when they had throw each other down to wrestle. They where tired bleeding and full of pure anger, waiting for the other to forfeit or die. Not wanting the scuffle to proceed she knocked the knife from his wrist and across the room with a swift kick when had stopped to nurse his bleeding wound. She was cout off guard when he reacted faster then she had expected he had grabbed her and thrown her to the ground to fall on her own dagger. She gasped in pain as she looked down at the 7 inch dagger that had gone throw her right hand. With a heavy breath of air she clasped the handle and pulled, her scream of pain chilling the room. She stood her knees weak, to look at his beaten form that was know leaning up against the far wall, his hand resting on the only piece of furniture not broken yet, a simple high marble table. Dagger in her left hand she approached him thinking his was weaponless but he held the greatest weapon of all, he had her heart. She raised the dagger biting her lip and stopping for only a second and before she could move in one swift motion he had her wrist and cracked it on the marble table, her dagger felling inches from her hand and she know her wrist had been snapped. She still had a chance if she only got him to hesitate for a second she still had strength enough to hold her weapon. She pulled away but in another motion he had her right wrist and jerked her to him, her body was against his. His left arm held her tight while his right hand found her cheek and held it gently. Her broken hand had just found the handle of her trusty weapon and she was ready to strike, when his lips meet hers. Soon long unwanted tears started to run down her cheeks to join the tears he now cried. Her hand never left her dagger as he kissed her and she kissed him back. "Will you forfeit with me my dear love or most we fight to the bitter end" his voice was so sweet as he spoke in her ear "Can't we both come to terms with our differences, if just for this night and love each other as we once did" his voice became even softer with every word as if he where fading away. She did not answer for she could not even bring her self to move. His gentle hand ran down her arm and wrapped around the hand that held her dagger. She wanted to let it go but she did not know if she could for they both had changed so much and she didn't know if her love still burned for him, for her hatred was so over whelming. "My love please just let it go; I have only changed for the better. I'm not your enemy for it has been your own heart all these years as my heart has been mine." She shock her head he had changed but for better she did not know, she would not drop her only life line not for him. "My love I only became this to spit you for leaving me, I never wanted it, I never asked for it, I was pinned down fighting and screaming when they marked me. I thought I was condemned till I meet you but still we could not be together. I left for the only life I know. Please" he begged "I did not wish to go, give me this one night and I will forfeit and let you claim your triumph for my life." His tears became one with hers as he kissed her again, she know not to trust him but her heart wanted to so bad it jumped in her throat. Her hand not being able to hold her dagger any longer let it fell from her fingers. The blood from her wounded hand mixed with his as she her hand reached out to touch his wounded cheek. His warm embrace enclosed her and she felt like she was finally home. She kissed him first this time deepening it with all the love she had and all the passion she contained. 


End file.
